A forbidden Love
by ChrisBianca
Summary: Chris and Bianca have met in the new time line, when he was 11. When they create a powerful child, will it cause problems when an old foe’s son comes calling, especially when the girls and their family doesn’t know about Chris and Bianca, all less a kid.
1. Chapter 1 Baby’s, plot’s and grudge’s

A forbidden Love

Bianca… _Chris's girlfriend/mother to his son/Evelyn's sister/Evelyn's legal guardian/Time Traveler Helper_

Wyatt… _Chris eldest brother/Piper's eldest son/The Twice Blessed Child/2nd Charmed Brother/Time Traveler_

Evelyn… _Wyatt's girlfriend/Bianca's sister/Wyatt's future wife/Time Traveler Helper_

Chase… _Chris's 2nd brother/Piper's 3rd son/3rd charmed brother/Time Traveler/FCW_

Aunt P. … _1st Quartette_

Andy… _Aunt P.'s husband/father of her children_

Piper… _2nd Quartette_

Leo… _Piper's husband/father of her children/their whitelighter_

Phoebe… _3rd Quartette_

Cole… _Phoebe's husband/father of her children_

Paige… _4th Quartette _

Richard… _Paige's husband/father of her children_

Elizabeth… _William's mother_

William… _Barbus's son_

Jeremy… _Main Elder/Chris's friend/god uncle_

Fin… _Phoebe's twin # 1_

Cole Jr. … _Phoebe's twin # 2_

Mickey… _Prue's twin # 1_

Mickie… _Prue's twin # 2_

Richey… _Paige's only son (1 ½ years old)_

Prue… _Phoebe's eldest daughter_

Teachers at Magic School… _4 teachers; Professor Caldwell (Passive/Chris's personal headmaster), Mrs. Monroe (Potions), Mr. Bragg (Combat) and Mrs. Jameson (Nature and herbs)_

_Brian… You'll just have to wait and see_

_Brittany… You'll just have to wait and see_

_Brent…Demon who helps Elizabeth_

Rest of the girls kids… _(Prue (9), Piper (5), Phoebe (4) and Paige (5) added)_

Title: A forbidden Love

Author: ChrisBianca

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Chris and Bianca have met in the new time line, when he was 11. When they create a powerful child, will it cause problems when an old foe's son comes calling, especially when the girls and their family doesn't know about Chris and Bianca, all less their child?

**Disclaimer: For the rumor being spread: it has not been decided. Me and Brad have been discussing, and I should own Charmed at the end of eternity. (lol)**

_**Chapter 1 - Baby's, plot's and grudge's**_

The story starts off in a doctor's office. Dr. Karr is telling Bianca and Chris they are going to be parents.

"Are you sure?" asked Bianca, scared of becoming a mother.

"Yes, you are 1 month pregnant." Dr. Karr said "Who is the father?"

"I am." Said Chris, the first words he had said the entire time.

"Excuse me." said Dr. Karr, who was totally token by storm on the answer.

"Yes, I am the father." Chris replied, a little uneasy.

"You are really young, are you ready to become a father." she commented.

"Yes, since I'm the father, I will be a responsible one. I will not leave the love of my life to bear my child alone." he said "Our child."

"So are you both going to keep the child, or should I start contacting the foster care centers." Dr. Karr said.

"Absolutely not." they responded in unison.

"Ok, now that that's been settled. The next question is, how old are you." she asked them both.

"Well, I'm 13." Chris said.

"And I'm 17, will be 18 in 1 month." Bianca said.

"Ok, so he is defiantly to young, but you will be the appropriate age to bore a child." Dr. Karr said to Bianca.

"Ok, so no legal problems or custody battles for our child." Bianca asked.

"Well, there always could be the father's parents try. Say that you are an unfit mother and take the child. But where as he has said he will be apart of your and your child's life, I would say the chances of that are highly unlikely." Dr. Karr said.

"Thank you." They both replied in unison.

"Your welcome." Dr. Karr said, laughing at the irony of them replying the same thing at the same time.

The Underworld

"Well, if it isn't dear old Elizabeth." said a demon, to a woman who just shimmered in.

"I need your assistance in something." Elizabeth said.

"My help. I'm shocked." said the demon.

"No, your assistance." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, ok. My assistance." the demon said, knowing she'll never say she's in need.

"Ok, as you know, my dear Barbus was killed by those pesky witches 'the charmed ones' and me and my son, William have been out to get them. I need you to go to the surface and research their lives. Find me a hold against them, so we could finally have our revenge." Elizabeth said.

"You want me to follow the Charmed Ones, and find something to hold against them. Are you crazy, I would be good as dead." he said.

"Oh, stop complaining. You could pull it off. Just don't get caught." she said.

"That will be a difficult task, but I suppose it could be done." the demon said, after thoughtfully considering her words.

"Thank you." she replied as she shimmered out.

Another part of the Underworld

We see a image of Bianca driving Chris and herself to Bianca's condo playing in a water pool, while a young man watches it play.

"So, the second charmed one is going to have a grandchild." said the young man.

"It will be perfect. Our chance has come." Said a woman shimmering in, revealing Elizabeth, the demon earlier.

"Yes, we will get our revenge." said the man.

"Yes, William. We will, but patience is a virtue, and it is very important to succeed on our plot." she said.

"Yes, mother. But I want them witches to pay for what they did to my father." William said.

"And we will, my dear William." she replied, a wicked smile curving on her lips.

"But how. Do we kill the child, or just do away with it." William asked.

"I would say, just killing the child would be to easy." she said "Lets do away with it. Make them have a hope of finding it. So when they finally give up on it, the mother will keep saying it is alive. That is the perfect torture for both the mother and the father."

"But, mother. The charmed ones doesn't even know of the mother. What if they don't say anything about the child to the charmed ones." William asked.

"They will find out, they always do. Its as if they have a tracker on their progeny." she said.

"Can you make a plot, while I make the arrangements." William said.

"No, I have already made arrangements for a demon to stalk the witches. Leave it up to him." Elizabeth said, shimmering away, leaving her son to ponder her words.

Bianca's Condo

"What are we gonna do, Chris?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know, but we will have to tell mom and dad." Chris said, rubbing his eyes.

"I know, but they don't like me." she said.

"They will learn to love you." he said pulling her close and hugging her.

"I love you." she said as she snuggled into his chest.

"I love you to" He replied as he just held onto her "and our baby. Nothing will come in-between us, ever."

"I just hope this doesn't interrupt the trial." Bianca said.

"Sweetie, Uncle Cole is the best ADA there is." Chris said, kissing her hair "He will work around this."

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I'm more than sure, I'm positive." Chris said smiling down at her "You will get custody of Evelyn and keep our child."

"I sure hope so." Bianca said, as Chris lifted her chin and gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

Underworld

Elizabeth shimmers into a dark cave.

"Brent! Where are you?" Elizabeth yelled out.

A demon walks over.

"Again. What is this special occasion?" Brent evilly teased.

"I have something." she replied.

"What?" Brent asked.

"The 2nd Charmed one has a grandchild on the way." she replied.

"Really!" Brent said, interested.

"Yes, I want you to follow the witches. Tell me when they discover the truth about the baby." Elizabeth instructed.

"They don't know." Brent asked, becoming more and more interested.

"No, he is _scared_." She said, under pronouncing scared.

"This is good." He smiled and together they laughed evilly.

_**End of Chapter 1 - Baby's, plot's and grudge's**_


	2. Chapter 2 Fulfilling the Plot

_**Chapter 2 - Fulfilling the Plot**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed (yet), I don't own their characters or actors/actresses or the pink poke-a-dotted dress. (you'll see later)**_

Chris is running around the house, trying to find something. Throwing clothes out of his closet and so forth when Piper walks in.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell. I don't care if your trying to find the president of the United States in that closet, you will not throw clothes around like that in my house." Piper said, walking into Chris's room seeing clothes fling around.

"Huh? Oh, sorry mom. Just in a hurry." Chris said.

"I know, sweetie. But still, if I ever catch you doing that again, I will bust your butt." Piper said, tenderly at first, then fierce.

"Yes, mom. Do you know where my potions book is Aunt Paige gave me?" Chris said.

"Yeah, Chase read it last night, check his room." Piper replied.

"Thanks, I'll clean up the mess later." Chris said, running out of his room, into Chase's.

"You had better, cause I'm not." Piper said, half jokingly, half serious.

"I know." Chris yelled from Chase's room.

Chase's room

"Chase, mom said you read my Potions book last night." Chris asked.

"Yeah." Chase said, reading another book.

"Are you reading another book?!" Chris asked, seeing it wasn't his Potions text.

"Yeah, that is the process of switching books after you've finished one." Chase said, sarcastically.

"Good Grief." Chris said, mocking Charley Brown "Where is my Potions book?"

"I put it back in your room." Chase said, returning to read his book.

"Stop reading that book, and help me find mine!" Chris said, annoyed.

"Nope! Your on your own, I'm interested." Chase said, not taking his eyes off of his book.

"Good god, Bookworms!" Chris said running into his room.

Chris's Room

"I so don't have time for this." Chris said, he stretched out his hands and called "Potion Book!"

"Personal Gain!" Phoebe said, smiling as she walked past her busy beaver nephew.

"Bite me." Chris said "Object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the scene to become unseen." Chris chanted, as the room became organized "I'm late!"

Hallway

"AUNT PAIGE! Please, don't be already gone!" Chris said, as he walked into the hallway.

"No, I'm the Headmistress. I wouldn't let my nephew miss or be tardy for his first day at my school." Paige smiled, walking out of the kitchen with a coffee cup.

"Thank god." Chris said.

"Come on." Paige laughed, opening the magic door "See ya, Girls!"

"Bye!" Chris yelled also.

"Bye!" Piper, Phoebe and Aunt P. replied, having Leo with charges, Andy at the station, and Cole and Richard putting the kids to bed.

"Have fun, and behave!" Piper added.

"Why again does he want to go to Magic School?" Phoebe asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"He just wanted to go, don't know why." Piper said.

"Where is Leo?" Aunt P. asked.

"With substitute charges. A whitelighter was killed by a darklighter and Leo is one of the few whitelighters watching his charges, since he has none except us." Piper answered.

"Mom, why is Chris taking evening classes." Prue whined.

"I don't know sweetie, he requested it." Phoebe answered her daughter "Why don't you ask him tomorrow?"

"I can't, I have SCHOOL! Can I take evening classes, with Chris?" Prue asked.

"NO!" Phoebe said "You have enough magic in your life, also, with the Charmed ones as your parents. You don't need to go to Magic School."

"Quartettes." Prue said, walking away after correcting her mother.

With a look of annoyance on her face "I knew that!" Phoebe said.

Magic School

"Ok, Christopher, here we are." said a teacher.

"This isn't a class room." Chris said, after discovering a office behind the door she instructed.

"Yes. Well, Professor Caldwell will be with you shortly." she replied, leaving Chris.

"Ok, now what." Chris said to himself.

"Hello, master Halliwell." a elderly man said, walking into the office.

"Hello. Professor Caldwell, I presume." Chris said, faking a elderly mans voice "How may I assist you on this fine, fair day." he concluded, while sitting in Caldwell's big arm chair, folding his fingers and laying them on his waist.

"Ah, a wise one, huh. I'll straighten you out before long." Professor Caldwell said, from now on he will be called plain Caldwell.

"Ha, I will straighten YOU out!" Chris retorted.

"Why do you think I will need to be straightened out?" Caldwell asked, smarting Chris off.

"Because of that. You could ask any mortal teacher and they would confirm: I'm a hell of a student to deal with." Chris said.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not mortal." Caldwell retorted.

"Well, you think you can handle Christopher Perry Halliwell. Good luck, I do more harm to magical creatures." Chris replied.

"Enough of this. We need to get down to business." Caldwell said, taking control.

"Ok, what are you gonna do with me?" Chris asked cockily, proving who actually has it under control.

"Well, I will be you personal headmaster since the headmistress is your aunt." Caldwell said, cockily "Your stuck with me, kid. Good luck!"

"Yeah, good luck!" Chris said, orbing out of the school premises.

"Headmistress Paige!" Caldwell yelled, running out of his office.

Manor - kitchen - later that evening

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, why did you leave Magic School premises, during schooling hours." Paige angrily scolded her nephew.

"But, I didn't. Aunt Paige, I swear." Chris said, laying the puppy dog eyes on Paige.

"Christopher. Professor Caldwell said you orbed out of his office." Paige said.

"I did. I orbed to my class. I was already late, and didn't want to be any later on my first day. Also, first impression is what they remember." Chris said, batting his eyelids.

"Alright, but don't do it again. Transportation is not allowed at school. I don't want people thinking I just let my angel do it, now do we." Paige winked.

"Can do." Chris said, as he orbed out.

"Think he will stop." Aunt P. asked.

"Why wouldn't he. He is a little angel. Never does anything wrong, unless he doesn't know it's not permitted." Paige said.

"How does your kids stand you?" Aunt P. asked.

"They don't." Paige simply answers.

"Do you honestly believe he does no wrong?" Aunt P. asked.

"Yeah." Paige simply replies again "Don't you?"

"I know he's doesn't. He is a con artist at heart." Aunt P. said "I went to the underworld last night, and you'd never guess who was torturing the demons, making them beg for mercy."

"Who?" Paige asked, clearly confused by the question.

"If you don't know, you don't need to know." Aunt P. said, getting up and walking out of the room.

"What?" Paige asked "Surely you didn't mean Chris."

"Mom, stop using the words I know absolutely nothing about." Jenny said, walking into the room.

"What?" Paige asked.

"Surely?" Jenny said, confused.

"It means Definitely."

"Huh?"

"Oh! Of course!" Paige answered again, sighing.

Bianca's Condo

"Bianca, you home." Chris asked walking in Bianca's condo.

"Chris?" Bianca asked, stepping out of the kitchen with a apron on.

"BIANCA!" Chris yelped "What are you doing in the kitchen, that's why I'm here for."

"Well, your child decided he wanted something now." Bianca said.

"Baby, that is why I want you to call me. I have plenty of time on my hands now." Chris said, tenderly.

"What about school?" Bianca asked.

"I have this dumb ass teacher, who won't last long. However, he won't leave cause of his stubbornness." Chris smiled.

"Christopher!" Bianca playfully scolded.

"I'm guilty." Chris said, before kissing her passionately.

Breaking the kiss "Don't put the teacher through to much." Bianca smiled, knowing he would.

"Oh, don't worry. I will!" Chris said, picking her up and orbing her and himself to the bedroom.

"Oh, Christopher!" Bianca said, in mid orb.

Magic School - next day

Chris is tying rope around Caldwell, while wearing a pink poke-a-dotted dress. When he finishes, he sprinkles fairy dust on him, and he shines up like a girl wearing glitter.

"You have completely lost it." Caldwell said.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand." Chris said, faking innocence.

"You tied me up, sprinkled fairy dust on me, and your wearing a pink pock-a-dotted dress, and you don't understand." Caldwell said.

"A PINK WHAT?" Chris screamed "I would never."

"Your wearing one right now!" Caldwell said.

"No, I'm not. I'm wearing blue jeans with a red T-shirt. Your not tied up, you don't have fairy dust. AND I sure as hell don't have a dress on. Blue, yellow, pink, green or otherwise. I don't even own a dress." Chris said, scheming his way into Caldwell's pea sized brain.

"Headmistress Paige" Caldwell pleaded.

"Later dude!" Chris said, 'shimmering' out of the room.

"Oh, no. He's a demon." Caldwell said, freaking out.

Paige orbs in.

"What?" Paige asked "What is it now?!"

"Your nephew has gone mad. He tied me up. CAN'T YA TELL! He is wearing a pink pock-a-dotted dress, and he sprinkled fairy dust on me. I didn't have this on this morning. What am I saying, he isn't even your nephew?" Caldwell said, freaking out.

"Whoa, slow down boy. Your gonna blow a fuse. Chris would never, has never, wouldn't do it if his life was in danger wear a dress, any color. All less a pock-a-dotted." Paige said.

"But headmistress Paige. He is wearing it right now, he is not your Chris. I'm not even sure if his name is Chris. HE SHIMMERED! Only demons can shimmer." Caldwell explained.

"Ah, no. Good witches can shimmer. My SISTER shimmers. And don't you dare consider her evil." Paige defended and corrected.

"But she's married to a demon!" Caldwell explained further.

"Don't you dare. He proved he is for the good side." Paige glared "Even to me, especially to me."

"Alright. Maybe he is good. But in Chris's records, he can not shimmer. So it can't be him. And this craze thing he does, why would your Chris do something like that. You told me he would be no problem at all. I DON'T CALL THIS NO PROBLEM! This is a serious problem." Caldwell rambled.

"Alright, I'll investigate it!" Paige said, giving in.

She walks down the hall, towards Caldwell's office. She opens the door and reveals…

"There you are, Chris." Paige said, to her nephew who is working on work he was given with a pair of blue jeans and a red T-shirt on.

"Yep, just working on my worksheets." Chris said.

"Need any help." Paige asked.

"Nope! I got it." Chris smiled.

"Alright. Chris, do you know of anyone who tied Professor Caldwell up and sprinkled fairy dust on him. He has some crazy idea that it was you." Paige asked.

Chris has a horrid look on his face "Someone would glamour as me and harass the teachers."

"Yeah, sweetie. How low can they go?" Paige said, clearly buying his story.

"I know, this is a serious problem. I can't have troublesome students going around spreading horrible lies and pranks on me." Chris said.

"I'll see what I can do sweetie. You just watch your back, ok." Paige said.

"Alright." Chris smiled.

"Love ya, kiddo." Paige smiled as she orbed out.

"I cannot believe she bought that story. I was doubting myself." Chris said.

He walks back to Caldwell's office where he is still tied up.

"Oh, boy. That's not good for you." Chris said as he shimmered himself and Caldwell to the herbs and natural section.

"Ok, Caldwell. I tried to get rid of you the easy way. Little prank here, little prank there. You know. But no, you ignored me, so now the pranks get worse." Chris explained.

"They get worse?" Caldwell said, obviously scared.

"Yep." Chris said, as he opened up a cooler "Ya see, here is the plan. This is honey, and that over there is honey's worse nightmare. And soon yours. Have you ever heard of 'Yellow jackets'?"

"Oh, no." Caldwell screamed "Headmistress Paige!"

"That will not help you, Caldwell." Chris said "It's silent proof."

"Headmistress Paige, please help!" Caldwell pleaded "Please."

"Ready?" Chris asked, as he lifted up the yellow jacket jar.

"No, please, no." Caldwell pleaded.

"Chris." a female voice said.

"Mrs. Jameson? Hi!" Chris said, unexpected for someone to appear now.

"Hello, Christopher." Mrs. Jameson said.

"Hi!" Chris said, afraid of what she'll do with her choices.

"What are you doing with my yellow jackets?" Mrs. Jameson asked.

"Using them to torture Mr. Caldwell." Chris answered simply and honestly.

"Praise the lord, I'm saved." Caldwell said "Call Headmistress Paige."

"Um, no. You had it coming." Mrs. Jameson said "Be careful with my bee's."

"I will, thanks." Chris said.

"No problem, give it to em'." Mrs. Jameson smiled, walking out of her room.

"Ok, now where were we." Chris asked.

"Um, letting me go." Caldwell begged.

"I think not. I was getting ready to release your greatest nightmare." Chris said.

"NO!" Caldwell said, as Chris released the yellow jackets.

Magic School - next day

"Professor Caldwell, how did you end up in the herbs lab and covered in yellow jackets." Paige asked, focusing on only Paige.

"Well, I was shimmered there by your nephew and he poured honey on me, and released yellow jackets." Caldwell said, revealing a stung up Caldwell "Then they stung me."

"We have already had this conversation. My nephew is innocent. Someone is using glamour to frame him." Paige said.

"Can't you see, headmistress Paige, he's playing you. Your Chris may not be a mischievous brat, but the imposter is." Caldwell defended.

"Ok, enough of this talk. Mr. Caldwell, why don't you take a few days off and let me take care of Chris. He'll be fine." Paige offered.

"By his self." Caldwell screamed "Are you mad!"

"Ok, Professor Caldwell, you need a break." Paige said, as she opened a magic door to the mortal realm, she pushed him through, saying "Don't worry, just relax."

Magic School - A few days later

"Ok, Chris, you ok." Paige asked.

"Fine and dandy." Chris replied.

"Ok, call if you need me. Do you want to go home on your own again?" Paige replied.

"Sure. That is if it is ok with you." Chris said.

"That's fine, sweetie." Paige said, as she kissed his forehead and walked out. About five minutes later, Chris orbs out. What he has been doing the past few days.

Bianca's Condo

"Bianca?" Chris asked, looking around the house "You had better not be in that kitchen."

He finds a note on the coffee table

Chris,

I went shopping. Lots of Love!

Bianca!

"Huh!" Chris exclaimed.

He pops a bag of Popcorn, gets a pop and orders PPV on TV. Sits down, and waits for Bianca. When it's time for school to end, he orbs home so they won't get suspicious.

Manor - Hallway

"Aunts, Uncles, Mom, Dad." Chris called down the hall. "Hello?"

Screams are heard upstairs.

"MOM!" Chris screamed.

He runs up the stairs, and sees it was a demon doing the screaming.

"Who sent you?" Phoebe yelled.

"Elizabeth." the demon yelled, revealing Brent.

"Oh, that really helps." Paige said sarcastically.

"She is a high level demon. Really high. Also, she was Barbus's lover. She loved him, and you killed him." Brent spat hatefully.

"She LOVED him!" Aunt P. said, unbelievably.

"Yes! She and their son wants revenge." he simply said.

"Their son?" Paige questioned.

"Yes, his father was killed when he was 5." Brent said "Can you imagine."

"Actually, we can." Piper replied.

"Oh, like that counts. Your mother had it coming. Like you do." Brent said "And your father just don't love you."

"You SOB, you have no right. Your kind killed her." Piper said angrily.

"And we will kill you 4 too. We almost killed Prue." he said, an wicked smile on his lips.

"The hell you will." Aunt P. screamed.

"Ok, last question. How does this "Elizabeth" want her revenge." Phoebe asked.

"The same way you got yours." Brent said "Just with… a… little… tweaking. You killed her demon because he helped kill your son. She'll kill your grandchild, because you killed her demon."

"Good thing we don't have a grandchild, huh." Paige said.

"Ah, but you do. The second child of the second Quartette is expecting. Well, she is." Brent said.

"I don't have a daughter born second, I have a son." Piper said.

"His girlfriend's expecting." Brent said.

"He's not even dating." Piper yelled.

"Ah, but he is. He is dating the daughter of the Perry Phoenixes. Bianca I do believe her name is." he gets a look of pain on his face and explodes.

"Shoot!" Paige said "I hate when that happens. He was just starting to talk to."

"Could it be true, could Chris be dating Bianca, and she's pregnant." Piper asked, scared.

"I think he was lying, sweetie." Paige said.

"I don't guys, I'm an empath and a mind reader. He believed what he said." Phoebe said.

"CHRIS!" Aunt P. yelled "I wouldn't put it past him."

"Um, guys." Phoebe said, pointing to Chris, with his fist in the heart grab position.

"Chris." Piper asked. "I didn't know you had that kind of powers."

"Nobody did. Then again, only one person really knows me." Chris said, a bit of anger in his words.

"Are you mad at us?" Paige asked.

"No, of course I'm not. I'm mad at him. He was telling you to much." Chris said.

"Sweetie, have you met Bianca." Piper asked.

"Yes, and she's pregnant." Chris said slowly.

"Why didn't you tell us, sweetheart?" Piper asked.

"I was scared of what you'd do. You always told me Bianca was a bad person, stay away from her. What was I to expect you'd do to our child?" Chris said.

"Sweetie, I'd never hurt your child. Bianca's or not." Piper said, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I was scared. Just plain scared. I was scared of everything I came in contact with. Just everything." Chris said, honestly.

"It's ok, sweetie." Aunt P. said.

"Can I ask you something?" Paige asked.

"Sure!" Chris said.

"Is Caldwell crazy, or did you do all that stuff." Paige asked, a smile forming.

"I plea the fifth, for what I say might incriminate me." Chris said, a slight frown forming.

"I knew it, I knew it." Aunt P. said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You knew it. You're the all knowing." Paige said, smiling.

"Yep, you know it." Aunt P. said smiling.

"Ok, so Caldwell isn't crazy." Paige said.

"Well, he is crazy, but all he said was true." Chris replied.

"Even the pink pock-a-dotted dress." Paige asked, scared of the answer.

"Even the pink poke-a-dotted dress." Chris replied, head down from embarrassment "What I'll do to get revenge on a teacher. I mean teach him a lesson."

"Um huh, yeah right." Aunt P. smiled.

"What?" Chris asked, faking innocence.

Underworld

We see the scene play in a water pool as Elizabeth and William watch it play.

"DAMN! We were so close. I though we had them." Elizabeth yelled in disappointment.

"Mother, I think I've found a problem in our plan." William confirmed.

"You don't say." Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"No, I'm serous. I think the child is more powerful than he lets on. He might sweep us up like dirt." William said.

"You think he is powerful. But we've seen his adult self. He wasn't that powerful." Elizabeth questioned.

"We don't know personally. Everyone that he questioned, mysteriously disappeared. Vanquished. But by whom. I do believe it was him." William stated.

"True, but he couldn't have done all that damage." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Why not. All the vanquishes returned to normal after he was vanquished." William also pointed out.

"Exactly my point, my dear sweet, ignorant son. Vanquished." Elizabeth said.

"He was worried about his brother, he was distracted. The very reason he had returned, why he left everything behind was before his eyes. He had to do something." William stated.

"Why don't we summon him?" Elizabeth said.

"You can, but I won't put my life on the line." William said, looking her dead in the eye.

"Scared?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Yeah!" William said in a disbelieving voice "Mother, he killed every demon that he questioned. One I do recall dieing that year was the 4th source."

"Oh, William, he couldn't of killed him." Elizabeth stated.

"Suit yourself." William said, walking off "See you in hell." he called back to her casually.

Elizabeth set a bunch of candles in a circle. She lights them and chanted a spell in an dead tongue. Out of a bright light, Chris Halliwell appeared.

"What the hell?" (F) Chris asked.

"Hello my dear, how nice to see you." Elizabeth said in a cold voice.

"Who the hell are you, and why did you summon me for?" (F) Chris asked.

"My name is Elizabeth, and I wanted to use you as a tool. To help me in my plot." Elizabeth said.

"Um huh, yeah right. What is your _plot_?" (F) Chris asked.

"To take the charmed ones grandchild." Elizabeth said evilly "The second charmed one to be precise."

"Quartette." (F) Chris corrected.

"What?" Elizabeth said completely bewildered.

"Quartette. Their the Quartettes now." (F) Chris corrected again "And you won't hurt him, that's my son."

"Oh, but I will with your help." Elizabeth said.

"Goodbye." (F) Chris said.

"What?"

"G-o-o-d-b-y-e." (F) Chris spelled out "Goodbye." he lifted his hand and she went up in flames "Nobody hurts my family." he orbed out.

_**End of Chapter 2 - Fulfilling the Plot**_


	3. Chapter 3 Dead sons, plots revealed and ...

_**Chapter 3 - Dead sons, plots revealed and Bianca gets her first case of morning sickness**_

Piper and Leo lay in bed that night, them both silent. Piper's silence is do to the fact that her second born was expecting and her husband had no clue. Leo's silence is do to the stress he had endured the past 3 weeks with all the missing, vanquished and striking whitelighters. Demons had been attacking the whitelighters and they had been refusing to go to their charges. It was about to send Leo over the line.

"Leo, sweetie. We need to talk." Piper said, thinking better now than never.

"What?" Leo replied groggy.

"Remember Bianca?" Piper said in her casual nervous voice.

"Um, she stuck her fist in adult Chris's chest and almost killed him and ended up getting killed herself. Adult Chris's fiancée. Yep, rings a bell." Leo said sarcastically.

"Well, Chris met her." Piper said fast.

"What?" Leo almost screamed.

"Shush! I just got Melinda to sleep." Piper shushed Leo.

"Is he ok?" Leo asked concerned about his son.

"He's fine. But it gets better." Piper said.

"It gets worse." Leo asked, disbelievingly.

"Yep. She's… pregnant with… our grandkid. Chris's child." Piper said uneasy.

"WHAT!" Leo screamed, but not before Piper blew him up, which muffled the outburst.

"I said shush." Piper stated.

Next door, Cole and Phoebe have a similar problem. They are both giving each other the silent treatment. Phoebe was trying to explain, and decided to veto the part about Chris was gonna be a daddy. But the problem was, when Phoebe mentioned Bianca Perry, Cole recognized her as one of his clients. One of which he had been informed was pregnant. Later that night, Cole hinted around and Phoebe still refused to come clean. So that now leads to the silent treatment.

Paige and Richard were discussing important matters of money all night and decided to fund the baby with about $500.00 a month in college intuitions.

Aunt P. and Andy talked all night and found out how much they'd enjoy to have a great niece or nephew. They both decided to throw a couple hundred dollars in on college intuitions.

At Bianca's condo, there was a problem at hand. Bianca couldn't keep out of the bathroom all night and she had a trial coming in a few hours. She was very worried, and Chris was streched out on the couch, asleep from all the commotion going on at the manor.

"Come on, baby. Just let mommy relax. Just a few hours. Please." Bianca pleaded her child.

"It won't work, he has both of his parents stubbornness." Chris announced his awakening.

"I though you were asleep." Bianca changed the subject.

"I was, until a little child started to feel nauseas, which makes daddy nauseas." Chris said.

"He's nauseas?" Bianca questioned.

"She wouldn't enjoy you saying that." Chris teased and informed.

"You mean…" Bianca said excitedly.

"Yep!" Chris said as he pulled Bianca over and kissed her passionately.

Back home, at the manor, Piper is having a minor problem.

"YOUR DEAD!" Piper screamed as she threw a vase towards a man standing in her hallway.

"Sort of." the man said, revealing (F) Chris stepping out of the vase's path "It's kind of hard to explain."

"Well, you had better start explaining if you want to live." Piper said, throwing a lamp at (F) Chris.

"It's kind of hard to kill a man who's already dead, mom." (F) Chris said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Piper screamed in rage throwing a pillow, the only thing she could reach.

"Well, do you want me to call you Piper." Chris said, trying to make her see it is really him.

"No, I'd like you to get the hell out of my house." Piper said then concluded "You shape shifter."

"I'm not a shape shifter, Piper. I'm Chris. The one who died here almost 14 years ago." (F) Chris said.

"Is that how you demons get your kicks. You took my son, now your shifting as him to worm your way into my broken heart." Piper said whole heartily.

"Mom, listen to me. Remember the fantasies. Only you knew the truth. I sent you there." (F) Chris said, trying to talk some sense into her.

"Chris?" Piper asked in a half sad, half relieved voice.

"Yes, mom. Its me." (F) Chris said, slightly smiling.

Piper runs over to (F) Chris and hugs him so tight that he turns slightly blue.

"Um, mom. Could you… loosen the grip." (F) Chris said, gasping "I might be dead, but I can feel everything that happens to me."

Piper loosens her grip "Oh, sorry."

"Its ok, mom." (F) Chris said. "Oh, god, I've missed you so much."

"Why? If you died, why didn't you join me." Piper asked.

"Well, I went back to the hell world. But don't worry, I'm not alone." (F) Chris said.

"WHAT!" Piper squeaked.

"Yeah, that's what happens when a future being dies in an attempt to change his/her future. Its kinda like a consequence of the soul. Like they say, you can't have something for nothing." (F) Chris answered.

"Who are you with?" Piper asked.

"Wyatt and Bianca." (F) Chris replied "Wyatt caused the hell world and Bianca helped me execute my escape to the past which started my quest to change our future."

"Oh, why are you here and where is your child at?" Piper questioned.

"Well, I was summoned here by some bimbo and Brian, Brittany and my other kids are in the new timeline with the other us. Our counterparts." (F) Chris explained.

"Brian AND Brittany?" Piper questioned, surprised.

"Yeah." (F) Chris answered "Why?"

"Are you… Is she… Are you saying… Twins!" Piper yelled/rambled.

(F) Chris blushes.

"Oh god! I've missed you so." Piper changed the subject.

"Me too, mom, me too." (F) Chris said as his eyes watered up.

"So, Bianca's with you." Piper stated/questioned.

"Yes, she is. But she's good." (F) Chris said with a smile.

"Is Wyatt good to you in the other timeline?" Piper asked.

"Sort of. Ya see, me and Bi moved to the heavens, which he can't reach. So we haven't seen him since I was 24." (F) Chris stated.

"Oh." Piper simply stated.

"I had to, he had lost the last marble. He decided to keep me instead of kill me like he supposed to. But the only problem is, he's bisexual. If ya get what I mean." (F) Chris said with a frown.

"OH! Are you ok?" Piper said after realization hit her.

"Yeah, but I can't say the same thing for my innocence." (F) Chris said, sheepishly.

Underworld

William is pacing in his lair. Trying to decide what to do.

"Ok, Mother! I told you to not summon him. This is your fault. I have to revenge her death. Wait… Hell, I'd be joining her. I'll just let them be." William said, as he flames out.

Lynn's Condo

Bianca is gathering Evelyn's and her stuff together before Lynn gets home from an assassination attempt.

"Evelyn! We have to hurry! Get what you need and lets GO!" Bianca yelled.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'." Evelyn replied as she descended the stairs. (A/N: I'm not sure if there are stairs in Lynn's Condo, but just go with it.)

"Hurry up, slow poke." Bianca half joked, half pleaded.

"Ok, lets go." Evelyn declared.

"Your not goin' anywhere with my baby, Bianca!" Lynn announced in a hard voice.

"Evelyn! Get out, NOW!" Bianca pleaded her younger sister.

"No! I won't leave you!" She answered back.

Bianca, taking her eyes off of Lynn for 2 moments, shimmered both Evelyn and her belongings out.

"HOW dare you!" Lynn announced "Actually, how could you?"

"Do what?" Bianca asked, nervous.

"Shimmer her and her things out? You don't have that kind of powers, Bianca." Lynn stated confused.

"Its simple actually, I'm Chris's Time-traveler helper." Bianca said, not noticing her mistake.

"That means you are either in love or pregnant. And if it is one, it is both." Lynn said, concluding her information about TLT's "Actually, you have to be pregnant. It's the only way to tell."

"NO!" Bianca said fast, giving herself away to Lynn.

"You are!" Lynn said, stepping close to Bianca.

Lynn knew that Bianca was pregnant. She had to be. So when she is like that, she could actually confront Bianca. Lynn was terrified of Bianca actually. When she was just a small child coming into her powers, she kicked Lynn's ass. The embarrassing part, she was just 6.

"What are you doing, you know I could take you." Bianca said, scared for her child and even her life.

"No, actually, your pregnant. You wouldn't risk the child." Lynn stated, powering up an energy ball "Goodnight Bianca and my darling grandchild." She releases the energy ball.

Lynn watches the ball hit Bianca square in the stomach and she fires up another one, she releases it and it hit Bianca square in the chest.

Bianca screams out in pain and fear for her child, then passes out.

"Now Bianca, you don't think I'd kill my own heir. I just can't allow it to be raised by you and that charmed one." She holds her hand out and the grimoire appears in her hands. "So I'll just have to raise it myself." She laughs and starts to flip through the book.

Manor - kitchen

"So, you and Bianca had 6 kids?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, freaky actually. I can only remember 1." (F) Chris said.

"How's that possible?" Piper asked.

"Well, when I left for the past, we had a daughter and a miscarriage. After I returned back to the past when Bianca returned for me, when I thought she died. Well, she didn't. Wyatt healed her. Should've seen that one a coming. Well, she was pregnant, and it multiplied." (F) Chris answered.

"So the miscarriages came back, you already had a daughter and then she had triplets. Man, that's a lot for a 22 year old." Piper stated.

"Really, if you look at it, I was only 21." (F) Chris corrected "When she had them, I was still 21."

"Wow!" Piper simply stated.

The front door opened and we hear it close. Then Phoebe's voice could be heard, announcing her presence.

"Piper! I'm home!" Phoebe yelled.

"Hey Pheebs, come in here. I have a surprise. Actually we both have." Piper yelled back.

"Who is "we both"?" Phoebe asked, hanging up her jacket in the living room.

"Me and Chris." Piper said, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Oh, Chris! I haven't told Cole yet, actually. So I'm sorry, but I will. What's the surprise, have you found out what it is?" Phoebe said, laying down her keys and walking towards the kitchen.

"Well, actually we have. Twins, one boy, one girl." (F) Chris answered, but they are the same boy so Phoebe could not tell the difference.

"Twins! I don't know to congratulate you or pity - you…" Phoebe said, slowing down her sentence when she stepped in the kitchen and seen it was Chris, but not the one she had expected. "Chris?"

"Yes, Phoebe. Its me." (F) Chris answered.

She runs to him and hugs him very tight and starts crying.

(F) Chris trying to soothe her "Shh. It's ok, Phoebe, I'm ok."

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't there. I'm just so, so sorry." Phoebe rambled.

"Hey, it's ok. You couldn't stop it anymore that Paige or dad could." (F) Chris said.

"Maybe, you didn't know. Hey, your warm." Phoebe started to apologize but realized something.

"Yeah, well I'm not alive but I'm kinda not dead either. Ya see, I'm in the hell world, but don't worry, I'm actually happy." (F) Chris blended information.

"How could you be happy, you were the one who came back to change it." Phoebe said in sad disbelief.

"Because, Wyatt and Bianca are the only ones in the whole world. Wyatt's on earth, I'm in the heavens with Bianca so I'm happy." (F) Chris explained.

"Oh, so she's good I presume." Phoebe said.

"Yeah." (F) Chris simply stated like she had lost her mind.

"Hey! Don't talk to your aunt that away." Phoebe teased.

"Hey yourself! I'm dead, so let me be." (F) Chris joked right back.

Paige comes running down the stairs and into the kitchen, but she notices Chris, just don't realize he is the adult.

"Chris! Where have you been, mister. Professor Caldwell is expecting you!" Paige declared.

"Hey, don't look at me, I'd rather go be with Wyatt then be with him." (F) Chris said, holding up his hands in defense.

"Oh, I know you would and I will look at you…" Paige stated then noticed something "Hey, have you gotten bigger?"

"No, just gotten older." (F) Chris smiled "Or actually you could say, you got the wrong Chris."

"What?" Paige said, something starting to piece together but her hearts in denial.

"Paige, I'm Chris Perry…"

"Yeah, Halliwell." Paige said answering his sentence, but not what he was saying.

"No, the one from the future." (F) Chris stated.

"No, no, no! You DIED! You sick bastard, is this how you want to take me out, by a BROKEN heart. Well you aren't gonna get it." Paige said Frantically.

"No, Paige. Wait, don't go there, I'm ok." (F) Chris said "Sure, I died, but I'm happy."

"NO, NO, NO! Shut up! Stop playing with my head. If you are really Chris, then tell me what happened with Sheridan?" Paige continued to frantically ramble.

"Well, she came in and looked at my wound. She said that it was fatal and I'd die soon… real soon." (F) Chris said.

"What!" both Phoebe and Piper yelled in unison.

"How do you know that?" Paige said, still in denial.

"This will get you. I said after that if it wasn't fatal, it is now." (F) Chris said.

"Chris?" Paige said.

"Yeah." (F) Chris also said.

Paige runs to him and starts to hug him and apologize.

"Hey, no one could stop what happened, it was fate." (F) Chris said.

"No, I could've stopped them. They hurt you, I can still hear your screams. They haunted me. That with you telling me you were disappointed in me and I was the reason you died." Paige said frantically.

"Hey, you did no such thing. I have never, will never nor saying you were the reason." lifting her chin so she could look him in the eye, (F) Chris concluded "Got me."

"I got you." Paige sadly laughed then hugged him again.

"Ok, now if memory serves me right, there was another person involved in the attack against my children." (F) Chris said.

"Who?" Piper asked.

"Her son, William. Now, I'm gonna kill him." (F) Chris said, then orbed out.

"HEY! Get back here right now, Christopher Perry Halliwell." Piper screamed and then Chris showed up, just not the one she wanted.

"What? What did I do now?" Chris said in defense "I was just touring Caldwell. This had better be important cause I can't leave him like that. That anaconda will eat him."

"Oh, you had better not." Paige said orbing out and then orbing back in and concluded in a scared voice "He did."

"Can I go back now, I can't let that anaconda get heartburn. Mrs. Jameson will kill me." Chris said.

"Yes sweetie, but don't hurt Caldwell." Piper said.

"I won't… much." Chris started to orb out but as they say curiosity killed the cat "If it was not me, who was it?"

"Um, um. No one." Piper said.

"Mom, I know you, you don't scream out my name like that for nothing." Chris said, irritated.

P. walks in the room and seeing his eyes she announces "Oh no, he's irritated. Look at them eyes: Blueish, greenish, grayish."

"Hey Aunt P., they won't tell me what they are up to, will you?" Chris said.

"I don't know, but I guarantee I will." P. said.

(F) Chris orbs in.

"Oh, that's what their hiding." Chris announced "What are you doing here?"

"Well, nice to see you to, mini me." (F) Chris said.

"Hey!" Chris said.

"What, mini me." (F) Chris.

"Call me that one more time…" Chris warned.

"Oh, what are you gonna do. I've seen more in my 13 years then you have and now I have another 13 years to add to that, so if I want to call you mini me I will cause I have seen more scarier things then my 13 year self. Not many, but still." (F) Chris said.

"Ok!" Chris said unhappy.

"That's my boy." (F) Chris said, rubbing his hair.

"Now that's it." Chris said as he charged (F) Chris who just held up his hands and all Chris's bones went limp.

"Can't do much with no bones, huh mini me?" (F) Chris said.

"Chris!" Piper stated.

"Sorry, but I can't stand that." (F) Chris said as he returned his bones.

Leo orbs in to see little Chris.

"Hey there, buddy." Leo said, rubbing his son's hair.

"Dad!" Chris said "I just got tortured by him" Chris said pointing to (F) Chris.

"Chris?" Leo said to his long lost son.

"Hey, dad." (F) Chris said sheepishly.

Lynn's condo

"Let the little children come to me, for the kingdom belongs to such as these." Lynn started.

Manor

"Chris!" Evelyn screamed shimmering in.

Lynn's condo

"The rose circle represents nature, desire, fertility. Give me strength, and give me might, to steal a child in still of night." Lynn continued.

Manor

"What is it, Evelyn?" both Chris's asked.

"I need one of you, either will do." Evelyn said frantically.

Lynn's condo

"Darkest forces let it be, here my plea, bring life to me." Lynn finished enchanting.

Manor

"It's Bianca. She's in trouble." Evelyn stated.

Lynn's condo

"Now the child is mine." Lynn said as she shimmers out.

Manor

"She's with mother… alone." Evelyn said near tears as both Chris's orb out.

Lynn's condo

Bianca is lying on the ground, bleeding.

"Bianca!" Chris screamed as he laid next to the love of his life "DAD!"

Leo orbs in

"What happened?" Leo asked as he started to heal her.

"I don't know…" He said, but Bianca's wound wouldn't heal.

"What's the matter, what's taking so long?" Chris asked frantically.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Chris. I can't heal the dead." Leo said near tears for the pain he would put his son through.

_**End of Chapter 3 - Dead sons, plots revealed and Bianca gets her first case of morning sickness**_


End file.
